Bug Guts and Elephants
by webby
Summary: Bug Guts? Are your faithful subjects betraying you after all? A cute story about what happens when you least expect it.


**Note: **I had to get this on paper because it was bugging me! Sorry about the shortness but it truly is about the little things. Enjoy

**Spoilers: **None.

Bug Guts and Elephants

Either it was his book or he was feeling really hot, and he was sure that _Bug Guts: Inside and Out_ wasn't the cause. He put his book beside him on the table and took off his classes. He pinched his nose and closed his eyes in a groan. Come to think of it he didn't feel well at all! Grissom stood up from his desk and went into the fridge for bottled water. As he was leaning against his kitchen counter his knees began to shake. Uh oh! He could feel his body shivering and sweating violently. His neck felt achy and as he cracked it he deeply regretted it for it only resulted in more aches. His stomach lurched violently and the need to go into the living room outweighed his want to throw up. He decided to lie down on the couch when he heard the keys in the lock turning. Sara! Carrying a bag of groceries, she walked in and set her keys down on the hall table. She noticed him immediately and smiled sweetly.

"Hey! I picked up a few things for dinner on my way home." She said cheerfully.

"Sounds good." His response was less than convincing. Sara walked toward him hesitantly. Her face mirrored her concern.

"You okay?"

"I-I don't think I feel very well." He admitted softly and at that moment his knees decided to give out again. She was instantly in front of him holding him up. With her arms she pushed him onto the sofa behind them. With the back of her hand she felt his head and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Griss you're burning up! I would say that not feeling well is an understatement hmmmm?" She asked. He nodded.

"What hurts?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just don't feel good." He moaned slightly. He heard the sink running and rummaging around in the kitchen before she emerged with a bowl and a rag. She took off her jacket and sat on the small patch of sofa beside him.

"Take off your clothes to your boxers." He raised his eyebrow at her. She smirked.

"Don't look at me like that. I need to cool you down." He groaned and sat up. Slowly she helped him remove his garments until he was clad only in his boxers. She doused the cool water in the bowl and placed it on his forehead. He shivered at the contact. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. When did you start to feel crummy?" She asked as she took the rag and rubbed it over his chest and face.

"I guess ever since this morning, but I was too absorbed in my book to notice." She folded the sodden rag and gingerly placed it on his forehead. Looking around she smiled when she spotted his latest assimilation of knowledge. Picking up the book she sarcastically waved it at him.

"Bug Guts? Could your faithful subjects be betraying you after all these years?" He scoffed.

"Very funny Miss Sidle. It was a dollar at the Half-Price Book store." She rolled her eyes. He was going to retort but his face scrunched up in a sea green and he was quickly sprinting towards the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard as Sara walked to the scene of the sickness. She found Grissom practically drowning himself with all the water he was putting in his mouth. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He turned and flushed the toilet.

"Taste out of my mouth." Sara walked up to him and put wrapped her arms around him and gave Gil a small hug.

"Come on Bugman lets get you into bed." He nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him into their bedroom where she gently sat him on the bed. He gathered himself underneath the covers and cuddled into his pillow. She went into the bathroom, grabbed the trashcan, and placed it on the floor. Walking in the kitchen she grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water; on the way she grabbed the bowl and rag. Sara removed the stack of books on his nightstand and placed the glass of water and the bowl on it. She kneeled beside him and stroked his pepper curls of hair admiring the man she had come to hall "hers".

"That feels good Sara." She smiled and started to stand up when he grabbed her leg.

"You need to sleep." She stated.

"Stay with me…I'll feel better." She nodded and took off her work boots, sweatshirt, and pants. Going to the dresser she pulled out a brown tank top and shorts. She pulled up the covers and scooted close to him. He turned around so that he was facing her and smiled slightly.

"Could you play with me hair again? It made me relax."

"Like that did you?" He nodded. Sara took her hands and delved them in his curls pulling and tugging lightly. She took her nails and raked them softly over his scalp that emitted a groan from Grissom. After awhile when she thought she was asleep she moved to go out of the bed.

"One more thing Sara…"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you would not physically take advantage of me while I am incapacitated." He said smirking. She laughed softly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll try to contain myself." With that she shut the door and headed out to the kitchen. She pulled out the groceries and started to fix something for dinner. About five minutes later she scratched everything and fixed something for herself. A little while later when she joined him in the bedroom she smiled as she looked down at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful! For years she wanted to run her hand through his hair…she could hardly believe that she finally was able to live her dream. Gil took care of her whenever she was sick and every time he told her that he want to be doing nothing else. She thought he was crazy, but as she cuddled close to him and grasped his hand in her own she realized that she want to be no where else either. As she fell asleep to the soothing sound of his breathing she decided that it was the little things that made her fall in love with Gil. It was the little things like Bug Guts and elephant snores.

Everyone review! Hoped you liked it!

webby


End file.
